Delivery From Hell
Madison holds Stiles captive when he goes into labor with child. Plot Trapped in the abandoned cabin with a psychopathic human/werewolf hybrid, Stiles must rely on her to deliver his baby. Stiles must save his baby from Madison. Stiles was nearly on the verge of having a panic attack. He was being held captive by Madison Campbell, the former "Mean Girl" at their school, Beacon Hills High. Since graduation, Madison was on a quest, to find someone to carry her future children. She figured that Stiles would be the perfect specimen to carry her baby. But Stiles never liked Madison. She was so mean towards him and she called him a dork, from time to time. Now, she was holding him captive, while he was carrying her baby. "Why are you doing this, Mads?" Stiles asked. Madison when by two nicknames, Madi of Mads. But she never heard Stiles calling her Mads. "I need you as my cover up when the Alphas figure out what I did." "What the hell did you do?" Stiles asked. Madison stared at the window of the cabin attempting to avoid Stiles' question. "Answer me, Madison!" He shouted "I'm the one who bombed their village. They're looking for me." "You... bitch!" Stiles whispered. "They deserved it, Stiles. They weren't happy with my own ways. I wanted to follow my path my own way, but... they just didn't approve." "So you bombed your own village, just because your own people disapproved of your own choices? You're crazy! No wonder you're a psycho! "I fell in love with an Alpha. We planned to get married after high school, but my parents didn't approved of him." Stiles stared coldly at Madison that she would bomb her own village for her own mistakes. How could she do that to her own people? And why dragged Stiles into her own problems. Then Stiles felt a painful cramp. He groaned. "Yeah. Stupid thing I've done. But... It won't be my last. I guarantee you." Madison decided to take pity on Stiles and set him free. She didn't want the Alphas to go after him because of her. This was her problem and must face it alone. But stiles wasn't going anywhere. He had other problems. "Mads. I'm not going anywhere." Yep. Stiles wasn't going anywhere. "I'm going into labor!" Stiles groaned as he held on to his belly. Madison's face showed horror. That last thing she wanted her prisoner to do was to go into labor. Stiles groaned loudly as the contractions increased. He started going into a panic attack. "Panicking again?" Madison asked annoyed. "You are so typical, Stiles." "Hey! I'm in labor, Madison. And I'm scared that I might have to give birth in this damn cabin and not a hospital! So get off my case! Madison stood in front of Stiles, watching him suffer through the pain and agony he was going through. "What the hell are you standing around for?" He snapped. "I just love seeing you in pain. It shows me you are weak!" As another wave of contractions hits him, Stiles realizes that the baby was on its way. And much to his dismay, he must rely on Madison with the birth. "Ahhh!" He screamed. The contractions were getting more and more painful by the minute. Stiles began to sob. "What's the matter, Stiles? Can't take labor? Becoming too tough for you?" Madison teased. "You're a real bitch, Madison! A real bitch!" Madison laid across the couch and brushed back Stiles' hair as he continued to sob. "I can't do this," He cried. "Oh yes you can, Stiles," said Madison. Stiles turned his head to face Madison. "Are you trying to encourage?" He asked. "Nope. I just remembered something. When I gave you a cup of juice for you to drink, it had Pitocin." Stiles was in shock. Madison was behind on his labor. "What?" His voiced squeaked. "Stiles. I should've been honest with you. I planned to steal your child away. So me keeping you captive in this cabin was just a trap. And the most pathetic thing was you freakin' fell for the trap!" Madison laughed so hard, Stiles felt the urge to punch her. But he get up, he was still in pain. "How are you going to steal my baby?" He asked. Madison pulled out a C-section kit and showed it to Stiles. "You're going to preform a C-section on me?" "Of course, I am. Stiles. You don't think I'm doctor material?" Stiles' worries shot to high hell. "Who's baby is it, Stiles?" Madison asked. Stiles turned his head to face the wooden ceiling. "It's Lydia's." "That whore!" "Lydia is not a whore, she my friend and..." "The mother of your child." "Yeah." I'm sorry her child is coming now." Stiles began to sob again. "Please. Don't do this Madison!" He begged as Madison filled the syringe with medicine to knock Stiles out. "Come on, Stiles. It's just medicine. It won't hurt." Madison walked up to Stiles, lifted his arm up and swabbed an alcohol pad on his arm. She injected the medicine in his system. "Madison. Please, don't do this?" Suddenly, Stiles' eyes began to droop and now he's out cold. With Stiles now knocked out, Madison can start a very crude C-section. She swabbed his belly with alcohol and took the scalpel and start and incision on his belly. Madison made an evil laugh as she was cutting Stiles' belly. As she was going though the uterus, the baby's head popped out. Madison pulled the head and the rest of its body out of Stiles' belly. The baby let out a good cry. "There, there, baby. Calm down. Now isn't it much better here than your father's womb?" Stiles was still unconscious, unaware he had given birth in a very cruel, scary way. Lydia Martin busted down the cabin door and sees Stiles unconscious on the couch. She was then horrified when she sees Stiles' stomach cut open. "Oh my god!" She races to pull her phone out of her pocket and calls Dr. Deacon. "Dr. Deacon! I found Stiles. He out cold and he's not moving! His stomach is cut open! Madison must have stolen the baby!" Lydia stared helplessly at Stiles, wondering if he was alive. All she know, Madison had cut Stiles' stomach open and stolen their child. His eyes were closed and his face looked pale. He looked lifeless. Two days later, Stiles wakes up to find himself at Dr. Deacon's room. He was so confused and didn't know how he ended up in Dr. Deacon's house, let alone his room. He looked down and notices that his belly was now flat. He realized that he had his baby. His first thought was "Where's my baby?" and "Where am I?" He heard the door opened and turned his head to the left. It was Lydia and Dr. Deacon. "Stiles!" Lydia yelled. She raced to the bed and hugged him. She looked happy and relieved that Stiles was alive. "You're alive and you're okay." "What happened to me and how did I get here?" "I was looking for you in the wood. When you never came home, I got worried. I found you in the cabin and called Dr. Deacon." "The last thing I remembered... Madison. She injected me with something and I was knocked out. I was in labor with our child. Madison's plan the entire time was to take our child!" "Stiles, when I found you, She had already taken the baby. She delivered the baby while you were unconscious. Madison and the baby could be anywhere." It seemed that Stiles' worst fear about Madison stealing his baby came true, now he was determined to get it back. "I got to find Madison. If I find her, then I'll find the baby." "Stiles. What you need is to rest. Madison preformed a C-section on you. You need four days rest." After Dr. Deacon and Lydia and left Stiles alone for rest, he is awoken by a mysterious, chilly breeze in the room. He lays up and sees Madison. "Hello, Stiles. Glad to see you up and alive," she greeted him. "Where the hell is my baby, Madison? Stiles demanded. "Safe and sound. You think I would harm your baby?" "Well, I have a stitched up cesarean scar to prove it! You cut me open and stole my baby!" "How did you know, you were out cold when I stole you child." "I begged you to don't cut me open." "Stiles. Sweet Stiles. Your baby is the one thing I need for my plan." "What plan?" "You'll see." Then Madison disappeared. All was left was a little piece of paper. Stiles walked up to pick it up. It had the letters: P.S. on it. Stiles opened the note. It read: YOU HAVE ONE HELL OF A DAUGHTER, STILES! Stiled learned that he had a baby girl and was now in Madison's hands. "Lydia! Dr. Deacon!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs. Lydia and Dr. Deacon raced back to Dr. Deacon's room to see what was Stiles screamed about. "What's wrong, now?" Lydia asked. "Madison. She was just here!" "Where is she now?" "She's gone. But she said she had a plan for our baby." Stiles almost had a panic attack for worrying about what Madison plans to do with his child. He knows what a psychopathic werewolf Madison was. "What plan?" Lydia asked again. "She didn't say. All she said was I'll See." "Madison is planning on something big. We better get Scott, Allison, and Jessica to help us." "Lydia. There's something else you should know... We have a daughter." Lydia worried face was shifted into a surprise. "It's a girl?" "Yeah. And now, Madison has her. If we don't get her back, Madison might use her for something bad."